


Louis Tomlinson's Rent-A-Slut

by Star_less



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Little Mix (Band), MAINLY ONE DIRECTION BUT HAS CHARACTERS FROM THESE FANDOMS, One Direction (Band), Stereo Kicks (Band), The Vamps (UK Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, 17-Year-Old Louis, Ageplay, Alternate Universe - High School, British Comprehensives, Bully Louis, Bully Nick, Bullying, Desperation, Harry has bladder problems, High School, Hurt Harry, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, Long Shot, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nosebleed, Omorashi, Omutsu, Originally Posted Elsewhere, SPOT THE FANDOM, Sad Harry, Some Plot, Swearing, Young Harry Styles, Young Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, baby!harry - Freeform, babying, but barely okay, daddy!louis, harry is a nerd, harry is basically marcel, larry stylinson - Freeform, sorta baby!george, sorta baby!luke, sorta mama!perrie, tutor!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>So let's recap; Harry Styles. 16, in year eleven. Plagued by bladder problems. Wearing a nappy. Painfully nerdy. Totally, totally gay, hiding in the closet, and crushing majorly on Louis Tomlinson; Holmes Chapel Comprehensive's resident bully.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>...No. This could not be happening.<br/>He was Louis Tomlinson. He was a Year Twelve. He was certainly not meant to be worrying about what the fuck was going on with weedy little Harry Styles in the year below him, and he definitely, definitely shouldn't be wanting to help the crybaby.</i></p><p> </p><p>Basically; Harry is a Year Eleven wannabe-twink to Louis Tomlinson, the guy in Year Twelve. Tales of Louis' so called 'Rent a Slut' fly, and Harry gets invited in there one day where he realises it's not all as it seems, and while Louis gets to see Harry's dick, it's not entirely for the reason Harry's first wanting - or expecting. </p><p>(the tags totally give this away, read it xD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis Tomlinson's Rent-A-Slut

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.  
> This is long.  
> Lots of characters from lots of fandoms - some feature more than others, some are mentioned. MAINLY ONE DIRECTION THOUGH  
> Set in a British comprehensive  
> Year eleven = 10th grade  
> Year twelve/sixthform = 11th grade

Harry Styles had never been more nervous in his life.

No, correct that. Harry Styles had never been more nervous - or angry at his mother - in his life. If his mother wanted him to commit social suicide, then she was going the right way about it.

"No one will notice, love." She had said, "You shy away during PE anyway, and it's not like anyone will see it. Besides... would you rather piss yourself again?"

No, but that was beside the point. So here he was. Harry Styles. 16 years old, in year eleven. Painfully nerdy by all means, plagued by bladder problems yes; but having to wear a nappy beneath his uniform was the icing on the cake.  
~

"I really need to piss."  
Niall commented as he walked, moving his hips from side to side. 

The rest of the group - Liam, Zayn and Harry - eyed him as they moved down the corridor.  
"Just use the toilet then?" Harry said timidly. He pointed at the busy double doors. 

"I wouldn't, mate." Liam cut in. "I think it's locked. Louis Tomlinson's fault. Probably got a Rent-A-Slut going on again." He said dryly. The amount of girls swarming that particular bathroom to, presumably, fuck Louis-- was insane.

Harry immediately went red at the mention of Louis Tomlinson. He could feel the heat prickling up his face, and shifted to try and rid of it...

"And then we have his twink." Liam teased Harry, pointing out the kid's blush straight away. "Why don't you head on in?" He said, grinning, "we all know you wanna be Lou's little rent a slut, really!"

Harry was _puce_. "Fuck off," he shot nervously, barely spluttering the words out. They sounded so alien to him. "I'm... n-not gay!"

(So let's recap; Harry Styles. 16, in year eleven. Plagued by bladder problems. Wearing a nappy. Painfully nerdy. Totally, totally gay, hiding in the closet, and crushing majorly on Louis Tomlinson; Holmes Chapel Comprehensive's resident bully.)  
~

"Well I don't care," Niall groaned, and his face was hot as his hand snaked down to hold his length quite obviously, through his trousers. "I just need to piss."  
He swerved, turning back to use the Louis-free bathrooms in the language corridor. "Anyone else?"

Harry's bladder immediately pulsed at him, an urgent hiss. He tightened his legs together, feeling the familiar weakening tingle begin. He didn't have long to get to a toilet before he wet the bloody thing hanging on his waist, but he shook his head. It was one thing to be sharing a toilet break with Niall, because then he'd be worn down with comments of sucking Niall's dick, but it was another to struggle with the nappy in plain view of everyone. He'd have no choice but to succumb to it and wet in the privacy of a cubicle. _That_ was the second thing; he was not ever going to dart into a cubicle and let everyone else think he was going for a shit.  
He flicked through his planner as Niall scoffed next to him, and his heart sunk. _PE next. Great, Mum, just great. So much for **'no one will see'.**_

"Haz, for fuck's sake..." Niall groaned, swinging his leg.  
Harry shook his head. "It's fine Niall, I've got PE. I'll use the toilets there."

Niall and Harry went their separate ways. As soon as Harry was out of sight of his friends, he breathed out and hurried through the corridors, his hand squeezing his dick urgently. There was no way in hell he was wetting the bloody nappy, nope, and he was just thankful that his bag was the kind that covered him up a little--- but what he most certainly was NOT happy with was the locked bathroom door.  
"Please open. Pleeeeease." Harry squeaked, flushing red, a totally different person now his friends weren't around. "Please.. please I'm bursting--" He pleaded, feeling hot tears sting his eyes. He couldn't help but bounce on his feet, whimpering helplessly as the hottest, smallest spurts soaked into the fibres of the nappy. Great. Just great. He fumbled with his crotch, clenching his legs and forcing himself to be still. One hand gripped there, the other was on it's way to the door when someone stepped out. 

A tall someone.

Louis Tomlinson.

 _Shit_.

Harry snapped himself up straight, and gulped. "H-hi, Louis..!" He offered weakly, pink dusting his cheeks. His mind went into a total meltdown. For one, this was _Louis fucking Tomlinson_ , his crush. Two, was that Harry's bladder was increasingly pulsing and he was getting more and more worried that he really should be getting to a toilet...  
(Then Louis had the audacity to speak back. Harry could've dropped dead fangirling right there.)

"Styles."  
Louis smirked down at him, loudly gnawing his gum.

"U-um--! Uh.." Harry ducked, squeaking. His bladder trembled, and a sudden urge sent another wet spurt into the front of the nappy. He tightened his legs together. "What are you doing here? D-don't you have the rent-a-slut to run?  
 _Shit. Oh shit. Shit. SHIT. He was screwed. WHY did he say that ?!_  
Louis' face darkened and he grabbed Harry close to him.  
Harry was pretty sure he was going or wet himself there and then.  
"I-I'm so sorry! Sorry..."  
Louis moved closer. Harry's voice was fraught with tears and high-pitched. "S-sorry!"  
Harry was ashamed of himself for starting to blub like a baby, warm tears spurting down his cheeks. His cry was squeaky and small, his cherub lips quivering. Surprisingly, Louis only smirked and forced out a laugh, as two of his minions ambled along. "You'd better be--"

One of those minions, someone Harry's teary eyes blurrily recognised as Nick Grimshaw, cut in. "Yeah! He'll fuck you up."

Louis looked at Nick and for once he didn't look as threatening, instead as small as Haz and quite unsure of himself. He found his voice.  
"Er... Yes." He spat, dumping Harry into the small toilet he himself had just vacated. He slammed the door behind him.

Harry choked out a whimper. It barely hurt, landing on his padded bottom, but any hope in hell he had of peeing in the toilet was gone. He slumped against the sink unit pissing full throttle into the fibre, feeling the soft material engorge the liquid and warmth bursting over his crotch, but slowly put his head on his knees and letting the tears drip. Relief flooded him all over, but Harry barely noticed it.  
There was no way for him to even change himself--that was his mother again, who had forgotten that Haz couldn't entirely get the hang of sticking the nappy tabs tight around his own crotch.  
Harry's heart ached as he thought of his mother.  
He whimpered.

He really, _really_ wanted his mum.  
~

"Styles!"  
Harry wasn't sure how long it had been, but he hadn't moved from the toilet floor for a short while and instead had blubbed like a baby, feeling decidedly sorry for himself. The warmth of the nappy had gone cold and clammy and it clung to his skin. He couldn't find his voice. What came out was a pathetic sounding gnawed wail. 

Louis carefully opened the door.  
Harry jumped. "O-oh... I.. I thought you were..." A loud gulp, "O-one of my friends." A blush seared across his cheeks and he scrambled up into a sitting position, the cold wetness balling up against him with a loud squish. He winced and hoped Louis heard nothing. 

Louis slowly took the scene in. He had no idea what had happened, but Harry had red tearstains patching his cheeks, and he looked quite... vulnerable. Poor thing.  
"Well." Louis searched the air for words that didn't exactly come, and the usual threatening tone of voice which had disappeared as soon as Lou laid eyes on Haz. He was about to melt into the 'sweetness and light' personality hiding away, until Nick caught up to him and made a motion toward his own dick.  
"Look.." Lou started, unsure and careful, "It's PE next, Styles... Hurry the fuck up and get ready, Nick is dying for a slash out here."  
He swept away just in time for the timid Year Eleven to shuffle out toward the changing cubicles. Louis ran a hand over his face for a long moment. _No. This could not be happening._  
He was Louis Tomlinson. He was a Year Twelve. He was certainly not meant to be worrying about what the fuck was going on with weedy little Harry Styles in the year below him, and he definitely, definitely shouldn't be wanting to help the crybaby.  
At least, that was what Louis' mates thought, and Louis had to keep up appearances for them. 

"Dude."  
Nick slapped Louis on the shoulder in a way only the friendly jocks of Holmes Chapel did. "We've got James McVey, Michael Clifford, Jaymi Hensley, and a few from that Stereo Kicks lot." He nodded, "It's a great team man. Let's go fuck up Harry Styles."  
Louis winced, but he couldn't hesitate to Nick. "Sure." He nodded blandly, and followed Nick into the changing rooms.

Harry was already there. He hunched himself up into the tiniest ball that was humanly possible upon seeing the two year twelves, slumping down against the yellow, soggy nappy that was still hanging on his waist.  
Louis had to admit he was curious. He took a pew next to Harry. It was pointless really, since he got his dodgeball jersey on in two shakes, but he could have a nose at Harry too.  
So, nose he did. He had a good look, his azure eyes searching over Harry as the younger lad shyly got himself dressed.  
Harry pulled the thin jersey over his skinny frame and sighed. That was the easy part. Now he had to somehow get his trousers off and hide the drenched nappy all while dragging on his shorts. Inch by inch he pulled the trousers down, wincing whenever the nappy would crinkle and rub against his skin and force horrible baby tears to his eyes. Surely he should not be in the nappy for so long or he'd get.. nappy rash!  
He whimpered.  
Louis was still nosing. He caught a glimpse of a crinkled blue edge uncovered by Harry's too-big shorts. _Pampers, huh? Hmm.._  
"Dude, what are you doing?!"  
Nick.  
Louis whipped toward him. "Nothing!"  
"Nosing at Hazza!" Nick teased gleefully. He scoffed, "Faggot."  
Louis felt his pulse quicken. "Fuck off man, I'm not _gay_." He forced out. "Now let's go."  
~

Harry couldn't play dodgeball at the best of times. He especially couldn't play dodgeball when he was developing nappy rash, he was conscious that Louis's lads would see the nappy, and he was feeling so scared he might just shit himself whenever he caught their eye. He gulped.  
Coach blew the whistle.  
Immediately, the teams broke out, and Harry watched in fear as Louis, Nick, Jaymi and Michael advanced one way toward him.  
Gulping, he trailed after his own team mates, who were rushing the other way. "C'mon, Harry!" Jake Sims fumed, diving for a ball and pelting it toward him. Harry whipped around and caught the ball.  
He was just about to throw it directly at Charlie Jones' side when a ball came whacking into his own side, winding him. Immediately, tears splashed up into his eyes and he choked on a cry as he fell backwards against the hard court.

"Ooooooh..."  
The teams were hushed in shock. Nick Grimshaw had this big idiotic grin plastered on his face and was lapping up all this praise as Jaymi and Michael gave him back slaps. Louis bit his lip in worry. _Nick, you fucking dickhead. This isn't fun. C'mon Harry, get up..._ Lou silently willed.

Harry staggered to his feet once more, snivelling wetly. "I-- I'm okay.." He panted, on the verge of tears anyway.  
The game was back on, with a very bruised and tearful Harry. He could barely see for the tears coating his long lashes and the trembling of his legs. Plus, every move he made caused his nappy rash to flare up and nearly forced tears to his eyes again. Haz moved stiffly.  
"Harry!" It was Calum Hood. "BALL!"  
Harry gasped and twisted around to try and make a grab. The ball hit him directly in the nose and sent him crashing down again. This time, he was already heaving as he fell to hold back the sobs, and each wet sniffle only caused blood to dribble thickly down past his plump lips. 

Panic set in. 

Panic _really_ set in and Harry sobbed loudly as he curled up on the cold floor, his knees brought up. He scrambled to stopper the flow of thick, warm blood glooping from his nose, but the sight of the crimson liquid smeared over his hands just made it worse. The hushed murmurs from the crowd all blurred into one and the court blurred into coloured nothing and Harry breathed hard and harshly around the painful lump in his throat and _oh god_ how he wanted nothing more than for his mother to lift him up and clean his nose and hold him tightly.  
But he was sixteen year old Harry.  
Sixteen year old Harry who was definitely not gay, and yet an expert liar.  
Who wore nappies beneath his school uniform and hated it, and he definitely didn't pay any attention to the thoughts of holding all his pee in until he was seconds away from bursting and relishing the relief as he pissed a torrent.  
"Harry..."  
 _Mnnnn..._  
Harry daydreamed. "Mmmm.. Mum.. my?"

A snicker rolled out, coming from someone who Harry recognised as Definitely Not His Mother; more like Michael Clifford in fact. He threw himself from his daydream, and blushed. "Louis?" He choked, cheeks pink.

"Yes."  
Louis gave his giggling 'crew' a glare and they scarpered. It was quiet for a short while. Harry reeled from the shock of being so close to his crush, and yet his green eyes were fear filled. He fidgeted in his wet cold nappy - flinched hard at the shot of pain - and tried to move away.

"Hey, no.." Louis whispered gently, carefully, as if Harry was a newborn. "No, you don't need to be scared. They're gone. It's just me."

Harry mumbled, staring at his yellow crotch as tears stung the corners of his eyes. "You'll hurt me."

"No.." Louis was still quiet and delicate. "Not at all. Here, let's clean you up." He held his arms out automatically for Harry to climb into them, but soon realised his mistake and yanked them back to his sides once more. "Heh."  
His turn to blush.  
Harry blinked slowly, turning to scramble onto his feet. Giving Louis an incredible view of Harry's nappy, wet and bursting against the back of his clear PE shorts, and the bright pink of Harry's skin as nappy rash overtook it. The elder lad winced, and his heart ached. In that instant, he had made up his mind.  
"Ready?" Lou asked.  
Harry snivelled and nodded. Louis slung an arm around the smaller, trembling boy, and they left the courts. Somewhere in the midst of it all, Harry's inner Louis fangirl squealed in delight.  
His nose still ran unfettered though, the slow trickle tickling his top lip. Another jolt of panic hit him and he hurriedly whipped his hand over his nose, whimpering at the sight of the redness. 

Lou sighed. "Here." He tore his shirt off. Harry's mouth dropped open, and Louis bit back a giggle as he pushed the white fabric to Harry's nose and held it there. "That should stop your nose from bleeding. They were brutal, huh?"  
Harry whimpered, a need for comfort flooding into his voice. Louis's warm hand held Harry's skinny little shoulder, clasping his shoulder blades, and Harry was bold enough to curl into this welcoming gesture. His tiny curls were warm against the cool sheen of Louis' skin.  
Neither boy cared.  
The two ambled up silently through the corridors, Harry gulping and snuffling back blood. Louis' voice was a constant, soft and soothing murmur as Harry tugged them to a stop in front of the nurses' office.

"Hm?" Louis said in concern. "Oh, do you need to use the toilet?" He murmured casually, the tops of his ears reddening as he thought of holding Harry in his lap and coaxing him to piss steadily there and then.

"No," Harry said timidly. "D- don't I need to get anything for my nose?" He jumped as Louis laughed, a soft but throaty noise full of adoration.  
"Of course not." He cooed. "I'm going to look after you, you'll be fine."  
Harry flushed red, his lips pressed together in a pleased little smile. "In the.." His green eyes looked sparkling and joyous. He was about as transparent as a book!

"...Rent a Slut?" Louis smiled. "Mmm, well. You'll be surprised when you see it, sweetheart. But I hope you like it!"  
Harry's heart fluttered.  
... _Sweetheart!_

He was still in a daze, ignoring the cold soggy nappy on his waist for once, even as flashes of pain made him whimper in discomfort or long for a change, and the fire in the pit of Harry's belly began to blaze as they got closer and closer to _that_ bathroom. 

Louis felt a fluttering in his stomach too. _He could only hope Harry liked it. He wanted Harry to be a part of this. He always had._  
Louis sighed and shivered, pulling his school jersey on. "Well Harry. Here we go. This is.. your so called..." He sighed again. Jesus, since when had he gotten so nervous to talk to _Harry_?  
"... Rent a Slut."  
He pushed open the door and gently steered a nervous Harry inside. 

Harry squinted at the brightness of the room, searching around. There was an overwhelming scent of baby powder and bright, babyish colours beamed down upon him. Slowly, the penny dropped. _This... this was a.._  
Harry gasped. He was hurt, hurt and confused and disappointed and frightened all in one, and his breathing began to heave with an oncoming storm of tears. "This is a nursery!" He spat, tears spurting down his cheeks. "You.. You think I'm a--" he could barely stand the thought, and his face crumpled helplessly. He whirled around, fighting through the tears to try and leave.  
Louis panicked. His stomach dropped. "No, Harry. Sssh now."  
He was quicker than the smaller lad, managing to slide into a kneeling position at Harry's level. "Come, now. What's gotten in to you?"

Harry heaved, breathing stunted. "Y-you think.. You think I'm a baby-- you're going to tell, and I'll be in t-trouble..." He panted. Everything was coming on top of him now. The PE incident, not being able to change, his nappy rash, his yearning for his mother... Finally, he broke down and began to sob, transforming there and then in front of Louis' eyes to a tiny frightened teen baby. Not that Harry realised this, of course. He stood there and wept, his face red, his hands small, balled up into trembling fists.  
"Oh Harry..."  
Louis sighed and pulled Harry into his arms, holding him just under his drenched, burning bottom, and letting the boy; damp cheeks, tickling curls and all, nestle into the warmth of his skin. "No. Sssh. Listen to me." He insisted quietly, voice calm and soothing. "This place is for you. You and all the other teen baby boys of Holmes Chapel." 

_All the others.._  
Harry sniffled. "I'm not a teen baby!" He howled into Louis. It was a _proper_ howl too, Louis winced as he realised, a proper shuddering breathtaking wail of heartbreak. 

"But you want to be."  
Louis brought silence to the bathroom turned nursery with less than six words. "Don't you? Just say the words." He coaxed. "Look at you, Harry. You're so small, your nose is hurt, you can barely keep your nappy dry, never mind change it. It's fine. You don't need to be like the others. You don't need to have bottles of milk or a training potty or a bath or snuggle. You can just come in here to wet, or come in here to change. I won't be here all the time, but a few others sure will." Louis gestured up, and Harry broke away to shakily stare up at Jesy Nelson and Perrie Edwards, who waved.  
Harry seemed to think about it. He wriggled away from Louis a little and bashfully waved back at the two-- only then quickly turned toward Louis and snuffled nervously.  
He took a deep breath. The thought of coping with nappy rash, soaked nappies, messy nappies, flitted across his mind and quickly made it up. "I- I want it. Please, all of it. Everything." the small lad pleaded.  
Louis smiled and gently hooked him up by his armpits, whirling him around. For the first time today Harry Styles actually broke out into a genuine smile of happiness, even a few giggles popping from his mouth. 

Louis' heart burst with happiness. "I knew it, c'mon you!"

Harry was placed down onto the nearest changing table.  
"What nappies do you wear, Haz?" Louis asked, turning toward the cupboard and pulling it open. There were lots of packages, in lots of colours!  
Harry squinted at the packages. "Um.." He said unsurely. "Pampers. The teenage range, small." His voice was tiny. "T-the ones with the kitten on the side.. it fades away when it gets wet. Kittens don't like wet." He informed quietly as he sat on the changing table, rubbing the drenched wetness indicator.

"Mmm," Louis nodded. "I can tell, look at your poor kitten." He teased lightly as he went back to the changing table. "Do you mind if I change you?" He said simply, gently urging Harry to lay down. Harry did indeed lie down, lie down and think of Louis. He squeaked at Louis' question and squirmed, all too aware of his searing crimson cheeks. "But you'll.. see."  
"Mhm," Louis said softly but he didn't care so much about that. Not right now. Not while he was Daddy Louis. "That's okay, isn't it?"  
Harry flushed red, gulping. Thinking. He felt a fire blaze in the pit of his stomach and had to wriggle uncomfortably as just the thoughts racing through his mind caused his dick to ache against the wet material of his nappy, and that didn't help any either. He made a low needy sound, that may have been very nearly a moan.  
"Is that a yes?" Louis smirked. But he was fond, fond and adult but still so young and it wasn't as if he didn't know what Harry wanted.  
"Not right now." He said, hushed. "Not here, with the girls!" He gasped, like it was something terrible and Harry whimpered.  
"Sshh.." Louis insisted quietly, his hand a warm weight on Harry's tummy as he wriggled down Harry's trousers and held his hand over the front of the nappy to hold it in place. Even just the tiny movement made Harry awkwardly twitch.  
Louis paid no notice. He peeled off the nappy, only glancing at Harry's semi once or twice or maybe three times. Tsk.  
He paid no notice of Harry whimpering up at him, because Harry was a baby and babies knew no better, only adults like he. Besides, he wasn't that cruel, and if Harry had a raging stiffy and was practically coming apart there and then, then he would've. 

"It'll go down. Little ones like you get them sometimes." Louis told Harry at last as he wrapped the nappy up just so.  
He lifted Harry down from the changing table. "Do you want a dummy too?"  
Harry thought about it, squirming in just the nappy as it crinkled against his legs. He suckled on his fingers as he thought, and nodded shyly. "Orange one." He asked.  
"Nice choice." Lou teased, opening a drawer and popping the orange pacifier out. He warmed the squishy nub between his thumbs and then placed it between Harry's plump lips with a loud _pop_.  
Harry frowned a little as his tongue lapped over the thick bulb of the pacifier, but he slowly got into a rhythmic suckling, squeaking and clacking quietly. He had a small smile.

"Nice?" Louis cooed, and Harry nodded.  
He wasn't really sure what to do with himself now, and was about to toddle his way over to Louis, when there was an urgent rapping on the door. He gasped, running to hide behind Perrie. 

"Hey, shh.." Perrie said softly, her hand tousling Harry's curls. "You're okay."  
Harry shook his head. "Someone's gonna see, I gotta get out of here." He whimpered, his dummy now out of his mouth but still held tightly in his hand.  
"Sssh, no you don't!" Perrie insisted, lifting him up and holding him to her hip; an easy feat, since Harry was so small. "It's just someone coming in for a change or something." She whispered, "Just like you." The pretty Year Twelve gently shushed Harry's cries and nudged the dummy back into his mouth. "Look," She said, voice lilting and soft, "It's just Luke. Oh, and George!"  
Harry sniffled shyly, watching as Luke Hemmings and George Shelley ambled in with snotty noses and biting coughs. One of the other sixth formers, who Harry didn't recognise was there too. But he still felt shy, and trembled and cowered into Perrie's warmth, taking deep stressed out suckles of his dummy.  
"Shy?" Perrie cooed, taking Harry to a corner of the room, tucked away nicely.  
He nodded.  
"Want Lou?"  
Another nod.  
"Louis," Perrie called. "The little newbie wants you."  
Harry's heart thudded nervously.  
Immediately Louis swept over and took to comfort the small lad, and Harry couldn't express the relief he felt.  
Perrie dealt with Luke and George for the hour, wrapping them up in fresh nappies, administering Calpol and comfort, but Harry was just happy to be in Louis' arms. The teen very rarely got to indulge in the babyish side he had, even less so with someone else. He sat in bliss, nearly dragged into sleep-- goddamn this school's early start-- with Louis' strong arms around him, and he was happily thinking that he could live like this forever.

Then it got to five to two. 

"Babes," Louis rubbed Harry's back, disrupting Harry's babyish daydreams as the 'five-to' bell started to ring. "Pez has looked at your planner, you have English now." He said softly. "You okay with that?"  
Harry jerked awake suddenly, the cloud of nappies and dummies and cuddles drifting from his mind. He whimpered.  
"Ohhhh," Louis cooed at his sad face, trying not to baby him so he didn't coax Harry back into a babyish personality. "I know, I know you don't want to go to class. One more hour and you can go home." He soothed.  
Harry sighed and shook, waking properly. He tugged on his trousers and buttoned them up. He sighed at Louis.  
Louis sighed right back. "Hey, it's okay. Nappy's on, and you'll have your dummy to tide you over. You can chew on it and hide behind _Heroes_."  
Harry looked confused and frowned, patting his mouth and the space next to him. "I don't..." He murmured.  
Louis smiled and clipped the dummy to Harry's shirt pocket. "You do now." -- and before he could do anything else then Louis had pulled Harry's black school jumper over his curls and hidden the pacifier. "Oh, and, I'll call you after school, yeah?" He smiled.  
Harry blinked. "But I don't have your number. You don't have mine."  
"You do now." Louis smiled, waving Harry's blue iPhone at him. "That's an adorable picture of you, by the way. If I wasn't in the closet I so would." Wink. "C'mon, let's walk you to class."

Everything that had happened had well and truly thrown Harry in the deep end. _Louis was gay. Louis Tomlinson was gay, and LIKED Harry. He was gay, he liked Harry and he ACTUALLY LIKED that picture of Harry in his nighttime Pull Ups..._  
Louis pushed Harry to a stop in front of his English classroom. Harry stopped daydreaming abruptly.  
"See you sometime. Enjoy last lesson, Haz." Louis told him. "Pop into the nursery room if you need a change or anything," He said softly, squeezing Harry's skinny shoulder blades.  
Harry blushed, nodding. He thanked Louis and disappeared into the classroom, taking a silent seat at the end of the first table. 

English was as silent as ever and Harry just got on with attempting to read Chapter Seven of _Heroes_. Key word _attempting_ as Harry didn't really understand why Larry LaSalle let Francis win at table tennis and he didn't understand how this would ever help him in later life and _all he wanted to do_ was go home and lie in bed and fall asleep sucking noisily on his dummy. That was the mood he was in, thanks a lot to Louis.  
He ducked behind the tiny book and plopped the dummy in and out of his mouth like a lollipop, for endless minutes, reading the same sentence over and over, enunciating every word - _Speech - less - as - al - ways - in - her - com - pan - y - I - man - aged - a - stu - pid - smile._. Harry smiled. Reminded him of himself around Louis.  
 _Ah, Louis..._  
Harry's phone started buzzing silently against his thigh. He took a sneaky peep.

 **Hi Harry. Meet me in the sixthform block when the bell rings.  
I want a chat. Lou. Xx**

The bell rang not long after the text came through, and well. There was no way Harry was going home when he could go and talk to Louis instead. He hurried to the doors of the sixthform block and shyly stood outside, watching for a familiar face.  
"Harry!"  
It was Perrie, and she waved. Harry waved back.  
"You here for Louis?"  
Harry nodded again.  
Louis smiled and swept forward. "Hi, Harry!" He cooed. "Come on in!"  
"Hi." Harry squeaked, walking toward Louis. "What did you want to talk about?" An attack of nerves washed over him and he bit his lip in worry. 

Louis took a seat at the nearest table, and Harry followed suit. Lou took a deep breath. "One, here."  
He threw a chocolate chip cookie at Harry. "You're too thin and you need some chub on you." Lou cooed, and Harry giggled and unwrapped it, taking a small munch.  
Louis smiled. "So. Did you like it?"  
"The.. thing?" Harry blushed. "Nursery?" He nodded happily. "It was fun... but.." He wriggled.  
"But?"  
Louis' heart thudded.

Harry squirmed under pressure. "You... you and Nick and your friends don't like me." He whimpered, ducking his head down so that he wouldn't have to look into Louis' crinkly baby blues. 

"You and Niall and your friends don't like me, either." Louis replied back. 

"So..." Harry murmured and for the first time all day he sounded a little more grown up than usual. "Why.. are you helping me? Why are you changing my nappies and wiping my nose..?"

"Because..." Louis groaned and ducked down, gathering courage. "Because I love you! Because I've had this crush on you ever since we met in Year Nine.. what.." It was Louis' turn to whimper and sigh. "What do you want me to say-- I.."

Harry was giggling again, and it was such a beautiful sound that Louis fell quiet.  
"I love you too." The smaller lad smiled blissfully.  
Louis grinned. "I suppose there's only one thing we can do. You'll be my boyfriend, right?"  
"Yes!" Harry squeaked. "But... baby on the side?"  
"Definitely." Louis nodded seriously, pulling Harry into a tight embrace. They kissed; a sticky sweet warm kiss... though so typically babyish - slobbery, coated in chocolate cookie crumbs.  
"Eww. Cookie mouth." Louis told Harry.  
Harry burst into those sweet giggles Louis was quickly growing fond of hearing. The elder twisted and cuddled him gently as the giggling died down. "My baby on the side, mm?" He whispered, smiling at the idea. "Will your parents mind?"

This threw Harry off a little. He whimpered. "Um, that I'm gay? No. That you're my boyfriend? No. But... my mum doesn't really know that I like this stuff..." He pulled out the dummy on the clip and looked at it longingly, and then gave the nappy a pat. "She thinks it's.." The tips of his ears burned with a blush. "My mum thinks it's just for practical reasons, y'know?"  
Louis nodded. "So we'll sneak about it then." He told Harry matter of factly. "Now come on, let's go to yours." He plopped Harry's dummy into his (already opened) mouth and placed Harry down. Harry squeezed Louis's hand as they left the school, hiding behind the slender jock's body and sucking soundly on the nub of the dummy.

That was that. At school, it just sort of... happened. Like... _kapoof_ \- Louis was nice and he hung around with Harry a LOT more, and Harry was his usual shy dorky self except he'd spend countless lunchtimes in the so-called 'Rent a Slut' rather than in the library, and he went from rushing in tearful and wet, to rushing in and slumping against the door _to_ wet, to just going in there to see Louis for hugs.  
At home, was a different story, but Harry loved it.

"Hi, Mrs Twist!" Louis chirped faintly.  
Harry was upstairs in his room. He was trying to read _Heroes_ again; with his dummy hanging half out of his mouth. Every now and then he would suckle hard on it. Hearing Louis' voice float up, he jumped up on the bed, spat his dummy out and laid on it, lest his mother follow Louis up. The nub of the dummy suckered itself wetly to Harry's stomach. He bit his lip. 

"Hi Haz!" Louis said brightly as he entered the room, and Harry looked up. "Have you got your English book?"  
Harry nodded shyly and showed Louis the purple book. Louis was - to Harry's mother's knowledge - Harry's English tutor and the one solely responsible for scraping Harry a B in English Lit...

Louis shut the door, giving the _'all-clear'_ thumbs up. Harry immediately pulled the dummy out and started to suckle on it, diving under his duvet. Louis was chuckling; he soon followed suit, sliding under the duvet and easing Harry's pyjama bottoms off, to slide a thick nappy on in their place.  
"Better?" He hummed.  
Harry nodded, curling into Louis' warmth, his nappy crinkling quietly. Louis was not going to lie so boldly to Harry's mother, and he would occasionally read the odd page of the book aloud ...but ultimately to Harry, Louis was his daddy and daddy Louis cared for him and let him be as little as he wanted.

Or occasionally not so.

Louis secretly joked that Harry's bed was the new Rent a Slut.

Harry secretly thought he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I am so sorry. LOL. Comments and kudos appreciated, I hope you liked it!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * ["Little Sunshine's Big Baby Emporium"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901541) by [Star_less](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less)




End file.
